


M'lady and the Bull are caught

by filhadoboto



Series: Wishes for Season 8 [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya and Daenerys talk about life and love, Arya and Gendry are caught, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: Arya and Gendry are making up for lost time when they are caught.





	M'lady and the Bull are caught

**Author's Note:**

> Who has never been surprised by someone while kissing the loved one?
> 
> This was my first attempt to write Gendrya and I hope to improve over time. I wanted to write Arya as I picture her in books, where despite everything she went through, she is still a sweet, empathetic girl, full of new feelings and learning to deal with them.
> 
> Warning: This story went completely out of my control in the second paragraph!
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors. In google translate I trust!

 

Daenerys and Missandei were walking along the corridors of the fortress in company of Ghost when, turning in a corridor, they caught a couple in a very passionate and intense moment. The two of them were so focused on each other that it took them some time to realize they were no longer alone in the corridor.

 

The two women recognized the two immediately.

 

Arya Stark's small body pressed Gendry Waters into the stone wall of the corridor as their mouths seemed to devour each other and his strong arms held her as close to his body as possible.

 

Arya was the first to realize that they were no longer alone. She gasped and pulled away from Gendry when she saw them standing there and watching them. Gendry's face turned slightly red and he bowed to Daenerys.

 

"Your Grace." said the two at the same time, embarrassed.

 

"Please, forgive us for the... hmm ... _interruption_." said Dany with a faint smile.

 

Ghost approached Gendry, sniffed and looked at him for a few seconds, and the boy looked at the direwolf with wide eyes. Arya gave him a reassuring nod and he allowed himself to relax a bit.

 

"We'll leave you two alone." Missandei completed.

 

"Come on, Ghost." Dany said and the direwolf followed the two.

 

The three of them made their way down the corridor as the couple watched them walk away. After they were out of sight, Missandei and Dany exchanged a knowing look and smiled.

 

 

**\---**

 

 

Arya and Gendry watched as the three of them stepped out of sight and then faced each other.

 

Gendry let out a nervous laugh and said, in a half-excited, half-scared whisper, "I think we should have found somewhere else to have this... _conversation_."

 

" _It's all your fault!_ " Arya punched him lightly. "It was you who got the idea to say all this to me right here in the middle of the corridor!"

 

"Believe me _m'lady_ , if I had imagined, at least for a second, that this would be your reaction, I would certainly have sought a more reserved place to have this _conversation_."

 

She looked at him curiously and suspicion, "And what kind of reaction were you expecting me to have?"

 

He smiled and her heart sped up. "To be honest, I thought you'd beat me. Or worse, I would need to run out before you stick my neck with your sword or cut any part of my body with that dagger."

 

Arya's eyebrows arched. "Are you afraid of me?"

 

He looked her up from head to toe and nodded. "If you still haven’t noticed, you're very scary, m'lady."

 

"Do you think so?"

 

"Yea."

 

"And even though you thought me so, so scary, did you want to risk it?"

 

"My fear of dying without telling you how I feel was much greater and I didn’t want to take that risk."

 

"Good thing you thought so." she said and laid her hand tenderly on his face. "I was about to go look for you and tell you the same, except I didn’t plan to run away from you later."

 

"You've always been much braver, smarter, and fearless than I am." Gendry held her firmly in his arms and Arya sighed, happy with her head against his chest. "I wish I could stay like this forever." he said and kissed the top of her head "With you held in my arms and never let go."

 

Arya felt her eyes fill with tears and moved away from him. "I will not let you be separated from me again."

 

"The only way for someone to separate us, is killing me." he said earnestly and then he smiled. "Maybe that someone will be your brother. He will not like to know that someone like me is in love with his sister and I'm sure he'll want my head and it will not be hard to cut it off with that valirian steel sword he has. Or maybe he wants me to suffer and make Ghost devour me!"Arya laughed at his exaggeration. "Don’t laugh, m'lady. I am serious."

 

"My brother will not kill you or make Ghost devour you."

 

"How can you be so sure of that? You're his little sister, the person he loves the most in this world."

 

"I'm sure of it because when I told him I liked you, he made no threat to your life."

 

"You... Arya... you told the _King_ that you are..." Gendry simply fell silent, staring at her.

 

"I didn’t tell the King. I told my _brother_. The person I know would sacrifice his own life to ensure my happiness." Gendry's eyes were filled with panic. "He was surprised, but when I told him everything we went through, he was glad that I had someone like you by my side and kind of encouraged me to tell you how I feel. Don’t worry, he _still_ likes you."

 

"I don’t know if he'll _still_ like me when he finds out I'm kissing his sister down the corridor of the family fortress!"

 

Arya rolled her eyes. "My brother has more important things to worry about than my love life. We're about to face a horde of dead creatures, remember?" She looked down both sides of the hallway before continuing. "Besides, he's too busy trying to keep his relationship with the Queen a secret."

 

Gendry looked at her with wide, excited eyes. "So it's true! I suspected there was something between them and seeing Ghost following the Queen all around just added to my suspicions! I had noticed a few glances between them, but I didn’t imagine they were, in fact, _together_."

 

Arya nodded. "The truth is they love each other and they decided to stay together and our direwolves always protected the people we liked." She smiled as she remembered Nymeria and continued. "Gendry, I've never seen my brother so happy and Daenerys is the most extraordinary woman I've ever met. She really loves him and I couldn’t wish for a more perfect woman for my brother."

 

He nodded, "But what about the rest of your family? Will your other siblings accept that you choose to be with someone like me?"

 

Arya's heart ached as she saw Gendry's expression. It was the same as Jon always did when reminded that he had no claim to his father's inheritance because of his bastard birth. She hugged him and he held her tight in his arms.

 

"It's my life, Gendry. And I'm _the one_ who will decide who stays or who doesn’t stay in it. Anyone who doesn’t like my choices can come and talk to me about it."

 

She lifted her face from his chest and looked at him. His smile was back and she stood on tiptoe to place a kiss on his lips.

 

"Thank you." He said, with an even bigger smile.

 

"For the kiss?"

 

"Also, but mainly for being _who_ you are."

 

She snorted. "And who else could I be?"

 

His face grew serious and there was a bit of sadness in his voice as he replied "You could be like all the other ladies I met and treat me like I was a pile of horse shit just because I'm a bastard."

 

"But I'm not like the other ladies."

 

"But you're not. And it makes me love you even more, m'lady."

 

"I love you too."

 

He stared into her eyes for a few seconds before he said, "Did you notice that you don’t get angry anymore when I call you _m'lady_?"

 

She gave him a shy smile before replying, "I like the way you say it. It makes me feel... somehow... _special_."

 

"Arya, _you are_ the most special person in the world for me." He pulled her against his body and kissed her so intensely that it took her breath away.

 

"Now you must go back to the forge and finish your work. We need the weapons ready before the creatures reach our gates." she said when he let her breathe.

 

He held her in his arms once more, placed several kisses on her face and a long, lingering kiss on her lips. "As m'lady command." he said fondly and left.

 

Arya couldn’t help but smile as she watched him go whistling a melody she didn’t know.

 

"And I'm going to talk to Daenerys." she said to herself and headed toward the Queen's quarters.

 

 

\---

 

 

Some time after catching the couple, Dany was surprised by the visit of Arya in her quarters. She smiled, let her in, and the girl cast an amused glance toward Ghost's sleeping body. Dany pointed to one of the chairs in the room and they sat facing each other.

 

"About what you saw just now..." she began, and Dany interrupted her.

 

"What I _saw_ was two young people who love each other enjoying of what little time they have until they have to fight for their lives and for their people. "She took Arya's hand and gave a slight squeeze "You shouldn’t be ashamed of it or think that what you are doing is wrong. Falling in love is part of life, even of the lives of women who decide to choose their own way."

 

Dany had liked and admired Arya Stark long before she met her. During their journey North, Jon had talked about his sister and told her about her desire to learn how to fight with swords and archery and that he had given her a sword as a farewell gift. And when Dany met her, saw that she was even more extraordinary than she had imagined. The girl in front of her had not only defended her brother when the Lords began to argue and complain about his decisions but also threatened anyone who disrespected her brother or Daenerys.

 

Arya smiled and nodded, "I know and I'm not ashamed." She took a deep breath, taking courage to speak. "I spent years thinking that Gendry was dead and then when I saw him safe and sound, walking through the gates of the fortress, I was back to being the little girl I was when I fell in love with him." She looked at her hands. "When you caught us, he'd just said he'd thought of me every day of his life and joined my brother in the hope that he might find me again. So when I realized it, I was in his arms." She looked at Daenerys "I spent _so much_ time thinking that I had lost all my family and the people I loved and I focused my energy on taking revenge on everyone who did us harm, but when I heard that Jon was alive and in Winterfell, I could only think about seeing him again. And now _I'm_ _afraid_ that all this will be taken away from me... I don’t want to lose what I have left of my family. I... I don’t want to lose Gendry again."

 

Daenerys got to her feet, pulled the girl gently into a hug and for a second Arya stiffened in her arms, but then relaxed and hugged her as well.

 

"I'm also very scared to lose Jon and my children. And it's this fear that makes every moment I spend with them so _precious_." She held affectionately Arya's face. "Don’t let this fear keep you from being happy and enjoying every moment alongside all those who do you love."

 

Arya nodded. "I will not."

 

"Have you talked to Jon about you two?"

 

Arya gave her a sweet smile. "I did. Jon isn’t just my brother, he's always been my _best friend_ and I've never been able to hide anything from him. And even though we have spent so many years away from each other, our ability to read each other hasn’t disappeared. He knew there was something between Gendry and me the moment he saw us together."

 

Dany smiled, delighted by the bond between the two siblings. "And how did he react?"

 

Arya grimaced. "I think he was both surprised and _jealous_. Surprised because the last time we met, I was a child and then when we met, he had to learn to see me as the woman I became. And jealous of knowing that his little sister now was not only interested in swords and learning to fight but also interested in boys. But he seemed more relaxed when I told him everything that Gendry and I had experienced as we tried to get to the Wall after our father's murder and how Gendry helped me and protected me. And even though he didn’t seem to like the idea very much, he even encouraged me to look for Gendry and tell him how I feel."

 

"He cares about you and just wants to see his little sister happy."

 

"I know."

 

"You're so lucky to have each other." Daenerys's smile faded. "My brother Viserys has taken care of me for all my life, but besides growing up fleeing from the usurper's murderers, I grew up in fear of him and almost _certain_ he would take me as his wife when the time came. But instead of taking me as his wife, he _sold_ me to Khal Drogo in exchange for the army he would use to reclaim the throne of our family."

 

"Why did you agree to get married?"

 

Dany gave her a sad smile. "He wasn’t the best of the brothers, but I knew I owed him. And I believed he could bring us back home, to Westeros, and take back all that was of our family if he had an army."

 

There was horror and understanding in Arya's eyes. "And what happened to him, to your brother?"

 

"My brother wanted a crown and my husband gave him one of molten gold."

 

"It must have been a horrible scene," she whispered.

 

"Yes, it was. But my brother sought this fate by threatening to rip off the child I carried in my womb when we were in Vaes Dothrak, in case my husband didn’t give him the army and crown he so wanted. Shortly afterwards, I lost my son and my husband and I was alone in the world with my dragons."

 

Arya thought about how wonderful her childhood with her brothers had been, and that, despite the horrors she had lived after her father accepted to be the Hand of the King, she always had fond memories of her family and the people of Winterfell, to move on. "You also have Jon now." she said and grabbed Dany's hand sheepishly "And I can be _your sister_ , if you want of course."

 

Dany's heart filled with tenderness at the words of the girl. "I already love you as if you were my sister, Arya. I admired you when I saw you through your brother's eyes and it was impossible not to love you when I met you. And I would love to have grown up here in Winterfell with you and to have been your best friend just like Jon is. I'm sure my life would have been much lighter and beautiful with you by my side."

 

This time it was Arya who wrapped her arms around Dany's body and the queen couldn’t help but smile. Dany then laid a kiss on the girl's forehead and said, "What are you still doing here, little sister?" Arya looked at her, confused. "Go after Gendry."

 

Arya smiled. "You don’t have to say it twice, sister." she said and followed Dany's advice.

 

She had _many things_ that she wanted to experiment with Gendry before the fight against the Night King and his army began.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really pray for Arya and Gendry to be together! And who better to have a talk about boys and feelings with Arya than our beloved Daenerys? After all, despite everything she faced and suffered, she didn’t close her heart to love and life rewarded her hope by putting Jon in her way, the love of her life and the future father of her children!
> 
> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Did you like it? Remember to leave a comment. Remember to leave kudos.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter: @filhadoboto


End file.
